der-Junge-der-versagt-hat
by Freds Ravenclaw
Summary: anfangs ein one-shot, aber jetzt zur geschichte-sammlung geworden! Traurige, verzweifelte Kapitel...werde gelegentlich schreiben. Jedes Kapitel ist ein Oneshot Voldemort hat gewonnen. Was passiert mit dem goldenen Trio? Den Weasleys? Den Gryffindors?
1. Harry

Hey...das hier habe ich nach einer Physik-arbiet geschrieben...anhand der Stroy, kann man wohl erkennen, dass sie nicht sonderlich gut war ;D

Eileen

* * *

Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt noch da war. Seine Familie war tot. Die Hälfte der Weasleys kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch, oder einfach vermisst. Sirius hatte der Verstand verloren. Hermine wurde irgendwo als Sklave gehalten, genau wie Ginny, Tonks und Fleur. Nicht einmal Neville, Seamus und Dean waren ihm noch geblieben. Er war alleine. Mehr als je zuvor. Das Bild seiner Eltern schoss ihm durch den Kopf...oder das von Remus, als er seinen 2-jährigen Sohn Teddy begraben musste. Er hatte versagt. Keiner war mehr da, der ihm hätte sagen können, dass alles wieder gut werden würde...das würde nie mehr vorkommen. Es gab keine Liebe in Zeiten wie diesen. Keine Hoffnung. Nur noch die scherzenden Erinnerungen, dachte Harry und ließ ich fallen. Er sah den Boden näher kommen. Der alte Astronomieturm (oder das was davon übrig geblieben war) war hoch genug gewesen, um sein Herz still stehen zu lassen, als er auf dem harten, kalten Steinboden aufprallte. Es gab keinen Jungen-der-überlebt-hat mehr. Es gab nur noch de Jungen-der-aufgegeben-und-versagt-hat.

* * *

Okay...ziemlich depri...

vielleicht lässte ihr mir ja ein Kommi da :)

Eileen


	2. Ginny

Heyho :)

ich hab hier noch eine 'fortsetzung' hab ich auch nach einer Arbeit geschrieben...man merkt dass man nach arbeiten langweilig ist :D Ich hab einfach so über meine geschichten nachgedahct, und hab mich dazu entschlossen ein kapitel über Ginny zu schreiben.

Eileen

* * *

Ihre Finger streiften die eisernen Ketten an ihren Knöchel. Sie waren so kalt. Ihre Finger zitterten, als sie an dem Metall rüttelte. Das einzige Geräusch in dem Kerker.  
Fleur war seit Tagen verstummt.  
Tonks hatte sich nach einigen Cruciatus Flüchen, seit Stunden nicht mehr gerührt.  
Und Hermine war weg. Fenrir hatte sie mitgenommen...seine Sklavin.  
Als Geschenkt, hatte Voldemort die vier jungen Frauenweiter gegeben.  
Fleur an Scabior.  
Tonks an Dolohov.  
Hermine an Greyback.  
Und sie an Rabastan& Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Nur an die treusten Todesser. Seit sie die große Schlacht um Hogwarts verloren hatten, waren sie hier. Luna, die auch dabei war, wurde schon seit einem halben Jahr vermisst. Tonks hatte gemeint, dass Goyle Senior sie bestimmt in Stücke gerissen hat. Ginny schüttelte den Gedanken ihrer toten Freundin ab und stieß mit ihrem Kopf gegen die kalte, feuchte Steinwand. Ihr Haar war von süßem Wein verklebt, dessen Flasche ihr Bellatrix an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Erst gefühlte Stunden später wurde Hermine von Fenrir in den kühlen Kellerraum gestoßen. Die Haare voller Blut, eine riesige Platzwunde am Kopf. Doch das Schlimmste war der Biss an ihrem Hals, dessen Blut langsam ihr Schlüsselbein entlang rann. Sie war übersäht von Bissen und Kratzwunden des Werwolfs. Mit monotonem Ausdruck setzte sich die Brünette neben Ginny auf den Boden. Ihre 'Meister' kettete sofort die Eisenfässeln um ihren schmalen Knöchel, warf ihr ein anzügliches und grausames Grinsen zu und trat aus dem Raum. Hermines Blick hing an der zugefallenen Tür und blieb still. Keine Regung ihrer Muskeln war zu erkennen.  
Die Mädchen waren gebrochen.  
Alle!  
Ginny war sich sicher: es gab keinen Ausweg aus diesem Albtraum...

* * *

wenn ihr wollt, lasst doch ein kommi da :)

Eileen


	3. Ron

tagchen ihr :)

ich hab mich gerade spontan dazu entschlossen, ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben

dieses Mal über Ron. Ich hoffen es gefällt euch. wenn ja lasst einen Kommentar da. wenn nicht, schreibt mir einen Kommentar und sagt mir was ich besser machen könnte. Wie jeder andere freue ich mich wenn sich jemand mit meinen Geschichten auseinander setzt :)

Eileen

* * *

Er konnte nicht weg sehen. So sehr es ihn auch schmerzte zusehen zu müssen wie seine Mutter, Schwester und beste Freundin/fast Freundin geschlagen und getreten wurden, konnte er nichts machen. Nicht einmal Hermines Schrei, als die Zähne Greybacks die Haut ihres Halses zerschnitten, rüttelte ihn wach. Neben ihm konnte er seinen Vater schreien hören. Die Tränen liefen dem Mann die Wangen hinab, da auch er hilflos war. Erst durch das kreischen seiner Mutter, die sich nun nicht mehr zu bewegen schien, nahm er seine Umgebung wirklich war. Seine Brüder, einer nach dem Anderen der Zauberstäbe entledigt, waren nebeneinander aufgereiht. Rodolphus Lastrange lief hinter ihnen auf und ab. Aus dessen Stab, sprühten die Funken peitschenähnlich. Sofort erinnerte sich Ron an den Tag in der Ministeriumsabteilung, als Dolohov Hermine 'ausgeschalten hatte'. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden lagen seine fünf Brüder bewusstlos auf dem Boden der großen Halle. Die anderen Leute drückten sich an die Wände, sodass es in der Mitte eine große freie Fläche gab, in der er nun stand. Langsam trat er immer weiter auf das Geschehen zu. Keiner schien einen Mucks zu machen. Lavender versuchte ihn noch zurück zu halten aber es war zu spät.  
"Crucio.", schrie Ron hinaus. Sein Zauber traf den Rücken von Thorfinn Rowle, der zuvor Molly gefolterte hatte. Dieser krümmte sich auf dem kalten Boden. Als er gerade Evan Rosier angreifen wollte, wurde er von Augustus Rookwood am Bein getroffen. Sein linkes Bein konnte sein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen und Ron fiel auf den harten Boden. Das Blut rann aus der neuen Wunde. Seine sowieso schon verdreckte Jeans, sog sich mit der Flüssigkeit voll und hinterließ einen riesigen dunklen Fleck.  
"Du Blutverräter willst wohl deine Hure von Mutter beschützen, mhh?", zischte Alecto Carrow, die neben ihrem Bruder Amycus Carrow stand. Sie bückte sich zu Ron hinunter und lachte ihm ins schmerzverzogene Gesicht. Dieser spuckte ihr direkt an die bleichen Wangen. Alcto kreischte angeekelt und trat schnell zurück, als ihre kaltherziger Bruder den Weasley anfing zu quälen. Nicht einen Ton ließ er von sich. Er ertrug die scheinbar nie endenden Schmerz stumm und ließ seine ganze Frustration am Boden aus, auf den er immer wieder einschlug. Seine Knöcheln waren schon von dem rauen Steinplatten aufgerissen und stachen weiß hervor. Ein leises Keuchen drang durch seine zusammen gepressten Lippen.  
"Hat der kleine Blutsverräter etwa Schmerzen?", drang Bellatrixs wahnsinnige Sing-Stimme an seine Ohren. Seine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer.  
"Ron, du darfst nicht aufgeben!", hauchte Hermine mit letzter Kraft. Sie verstummte, als Rookwood ihren Kopf auf den Boden schlug. Ron beobachtete entsetzt, wie das Blut langsam, fast zögerlich, ihre Stirn und Wange hinunter lief, bis es einen Fleck des Bodens in das schreckliche Rot färbte. Die Tränen liefen ihm aus den blauen Augen, als er mitansehen musste, wie seine kleine Schwester schreiend und Hermine bewegungslos aus dem Raum geschleppt wurde. Seine arme Mutter lag immer noch auf der gleichen Stelle wie vor wenigen Minuten. Der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen, als Amycus auf ihn zu trat. Die Schritte hallten von den Wänden wieder. Keiner machte auch nur einen Ton. Nur der verzweifelte Schrei seines Vaters vernahm Ron, als der Todesser sein Schicksal aussprach.  
"Avada Kedavra."  
Ron konnte merken wie sein Herz stehen blieb...und schon war es vorbei. So einfach war sein Leben zu ende. Er war fast erleichtert. Das Leid, dass sicher auf ihn zugekommen wäre, war verhindert worden. Er musste nur warten, bis seine restliche Familie zu ihn kommen würde. Und wie er die Welt sah, würde das sicher nicht allzu lange dauern...

* * *

Oh es tat mir so leid das zu schreiben :( aber ich dachte, Ron musste irgendwie sterben...

Ich hoffe, dass es auch gefallen hat :)

Eileen


	4. Hermine

Hi ihr :)

es ist grade 04:18 und ich kann einfach nicht schlafen...ich dreh mich von einer Seite auf die andere. Also hab' ich gedacht, ich schreib ein neues Kapitel, oder fang wenigstens ein neues an :)

eure (noch) hell wache Eileen

PS: ich wisst ja bescheit...Kommentare machen meinen Tag...bitte?

* * *

Ihre Augenlider waren schwer. So schwer, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Der Kopf dröhnte, als sie ihre zarten Hände an die Schläfen drückte und verzweifelt versuchte den Schmerz zu stoppen.  
Hermine stöhnte, als eine neue Welle scheinbar nicht auszuhaltender Schmerzen über sie kam. Jeder ihrer Muskel schrie fast und sie rollte sich auf dem kalten Boden zu einer Kugel zusammen. Genau die Position, in der ihre Mutter sie immer tröstete. Zusammengekauert in dem sicheren Schoß ihrer Mum. Doch das würde nie wieder vorkommen. Sie konnte den Gedanken fast nicht ertragen. Ihre Eltern weit, weit weg in Australien. Ohne ihre Tochter, die sie so dringend bräuchte.  
Jeder einzelne, schnelle Schlag ihres Herzens konnte sie in ihrem Kopf hören...fühlen. Sie fuhr sich fahrig durch die verknoteten Haare um sich zu beruhigen...aussichtslos.  
"Will sich das kleine Schlammblut etwa verstecken?", höhnte die Stimme von Bellatrix dessen Schritte der hilflosen Hermine immer näher kamen. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, wurde das braunhaarige Mädchen herumgerissen. Die alten Narben und Verletzungen der letzten Tage, Wochen und selbst Monaten machten ihr das Atmen schwer. Ihre Schulter ächzte, als sie das Gesicht von der Person wegdrehte, die ihr Leben zur Hölle machte, und dabei Spaß hatte. Die Tränen schossen aus ihren zusammen gepressten Augen. Hermine konnte spüren, wie sich Bellatrixs Hand in ihrem blutverklebten Haar zur Faust krümmt. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihr die Kopfhaut abgerissen wurde.  
"Was bist du eigentlich, dass du denkst, jemand wie du, hat das Recht zu leben. Das Recht die gleiche Luft wie wir _normalen_ zu atmen. Leute wie du, sind der Abschaum. Unsere Sklaven, die nicht einmal einen Namen verdient haben.", zischte die geborene Black und stieß die schwer Verletzte von sich. Ihr Fuß traf die Seite des Mädchens mit voller Wucht, nur um das Gleiche sofort zu wiederholen. Die Luft wurde fast aus Hermines Lunge gedrückt.  
"He, lass sie aber noch leben. Sie gehört mir. Du hast dein eigenes Spielzeug", rief Greyback aus dem hinteren Teil des heruntergekommenen Raumes. Wütend trat er hinter die Todesserin und riss sie von seinem _Eigentum_.  
Hermine war fast dankbar, dass Fenrir ihr "geholfen" hatte...nur fast. Immerhin, hatte es ja einen Nutzen für ihn.

Zu wem sollte er gehen, wenn er keine Lust auf seine Werwolfhuren mehr hatte?

Zu wem sollte er gehen, wenn er wieder einmal sehen wollte wie ihr das Blut den Nacken herunter lief?

Zu wem sollte er gehen, wenn er es wieder einmal nicht ertragen konnte, dass der Vollmond ihn veränderte?

Ja. man könnte fast sagen, dass er sie brauchte. Doch sie brauchte ihn genauso...denn wenn es ihn nicht gäbe, wäre sie tot. Ganz einfach! Und manchmal, in der tiefen Dunkelheit der Nacht, wagte sie darüber nachzudenken, dass er sie mochte. Auch nur ein witziges Bisschen. Der Gedanken ließ sie seltsamer Weise weiter machen. Man sagt ja immer, dass man sich mit jeder Situation arrangieren kann...und wenn sie es nicht tat, war nicht nur ihre Seele und Verstand, sondern auch ihr Leben verloren...

* * *

Soo...jetzt ist es 05:11...die Story ist endlich fertig.

Da meine Augen gleich zu fallen, werd ich es jetzt so lassen.

eure Eileen


End file.
